En la feria
by AraTheVB
Summary: Muchas cosas pueden pasar en la feria, si estos dos van juntos.
1. En la montaña rusa

Bueno, ya después de leer mucho sobre estos dos, al fin me animé a escribir algo.

*Disclaimer: Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece porque si así fuera... uff.

*Ligero Starker, muy leve (de parte de Peter más que nada). Bonito y gracioso momento entre ambos, nada más.

* * *

**En la montaña rusa**

* * *

–¿Podrías dejar de vibrar?

Peter volteó hacía su ahora compañero de aventuras. Ambos estaban en el tren de la montaña rusa apunto de salir disparados.

–No estoy vibrando, sólo ya quiero que empiece.

Tony miraba hacia todos lados excepto a Peter. –Por eso, estás vibrando y mueves esto... que ya de por sí no se ve muy confiable. ¿Eso que es? ¿Un fierro oxidado?–. Tony señaló un tubo abajo de ellos, en la estructura del juego.

–Señor...–. Peter miró suspicaz a Tony, quien se veía tan tranquilo como si estuviera tomando el té en su jardín. –¿Está asustado?  
–¿Qué?–. Tony lo miró directamente y agudizó la mirada. –Niño, ¿recuerdas quién soy?  
–Sí pero...  
–Entonces no hay más que decir.

En ese momento Peter olvidó por completo la plática con su mentor y abrió graciosamente los ojos, emocionado porque el juego se estaba moviendo. Tony por otro lado, imperceptiblemente, agarró con más fuerza el arnés que lo aseguraba al asiento; tragó saliva y miró hacia el lado contrario de Peter.

El tren iba en ascenso y ellos iban hasta adelante. Tony empezaba a sudar, sus manos se resbalaban del tubo del vagón y eso no le estaba ayudando para nada a su paranoia. Mientras, Peter reía y decía cosas que en ese momento no tenían ningún sentido para Stark. Lo que dijera el niño era lo de menos, él sólo quería que esa vuelta ya terminara; lástima que todavía ni empezaba.

–Sé que no es lo mismo y realmente no logro entender por qué pero esto sigue siendo igual de genial que siempre aunque todos los días esté por las alturas. Ya sabe, allá no hay cosas que te aseguren no caerte, como esto –señalo su arnés–. Aunque bueno, mi telaraña es muy segura y...–

Peter no dejaba de parlotear y Tony sólo asentía, ahora viendo hacia el frente, completamente serio y diciéndose mentalmente que él era el maldito Iron Man, el genio y sexy superhéroe que había dado golpizas a muchos malos tipos, tanto en tierra como en aire. ¿Qué era ese juego mediocre para un millonario con capacidad para crear un traje lleno de armas mortales? Bueno, no sabía la respuesta y tenía miedo de averiguarla, no sin su traje cerca. ¡Tenía que haberlo traído consigo! Se dijo cuando escuchó un sonido extrañamente peligroso.

Ya estaban en la cima del riel y Tony veía toda la ciudad desde su lugar. Peter sonreía feliz mientras ponía una de sus manos en el antebrazo de Tony.

–¡Alce las manos, señor!–. Le gritó y alzó ambos brazos. Tony se intentó aferrar pero la super fuerza de Peter se lo impidió.

En ese momento bajaron a una velocidad increíblemente horrible para Tony.

Peter soltó una carcajada más parecida a un grito de felicidad y Tony soltó un completo y ahogado grito de miedo.

Las vueltas de la montaña eran muy rápidas y los movía para arriba y para abajo. Peter no dejaba de gritar emocionado y con los ojos muy abiertos, mientras que Tony los tenía cerrados y estaba fuertemente agarrado a lo que fuera que pudiera. Entre una de esas cosas se encontraba la mano de Peter, que, en un intento de aferrarse a algo que fuera "seguro", no dudó en apretarla. Desde luego, si el caía, el niño podría hacer una telaraña que impidiera su penosa muerte.

Cuando el juego terminó su recorrido Tony intentaba respirar con normalidad. Su mano derecha estaba casi unida al antebrazo del asiento y su mano izquierda era prácticamente una con la de Peter. El chico, en medio de la diversión, había notado el momento exacto en que ellos se habían tomado de las manos porque, sí, Peter había tomado el brazo de Tony con esa intención. Presentía que su mentor tenía miedo real de ese juego indefenso desde que le dijo que les tocaba subir ahí, a lo que Tony puso miles de excusas hasta que por fin se dejó llevar por Peter y ahora él se sentía como su ángel guardián.

Peter lo volteó a ver sonriente, y Tony, ya regresando a su compostura usual, lo miró de vuelta con esa seguridad en su rostro.

–Creo creo que prefiero mi traje, con él puedes hacer muchas más cosas que aquí.  
–Creo que se siente más con el mío–. Le dirigió una mirada coqueta.

Los arneses que los retenían se alzaron y en ese punto Tony se dio cuenta que tenía agarrada la mano de Peter. Intentó no sonrojarse así que usó su mejor arma para salir de los problemas: esquivar la verdad.

–Bien, niño, ya puedes soltarme, el juego ya terminó.  
–Pero... fue ust...–

Tony se levantó sin dejarlo terminar y jaló a Peter con la mano agarrada. Lo soltó y giró al niño rumbo a la salida del coche para darle un pequeño empujón.

–Vamos, vamos, que la gente quiere disfrutar de este lindo juego.

Ambos salieron caminando y mientras Tony se pasaba la mano por el cabello Peter lo miró, travieso.

–Hay que volvernos a formar.

* * *

Y aquí termina.

No es la gran historia y espero en serio que sus personalidades concuerden con las de las películas. Me esforcé, me esforcé.

Y claro, desde luego que no sé, no tengo la más mínima idea de si a Tony Stark le dan miedo este tipo de juegos pero a mí me pareció gracioso que sí aunque pudiera volar con su traje o caiga constantemente de las alturas. Ya saben, miedos absurdos que tenemos. xD

Si sale, haré más one-shots de otros juegos de la feria o cosas que pasaron mientras estaban ahí, pero por ahora éste existe.


	2. En el aire

Bueno, ahora tengo más tiempo libre para escribir, por lo que salió esto. Es algo muy ligerito.

Ojalá les guste.

*Disclaimer: Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece, lamentablemente...

* * *

**En el aire**

* * *

Peter estaba inesperadamente quieto. Tony veía la interacción de la gente de abajo.

Ambos estaban volando por los aires en unos columpios largos, dejando sus piernas sueltas arriba de las carpas.

Habían decidido que una atracción fresca y sin sorpresas les vendría bien para el calor que estaba haciendo, del que Tony se quejaba cada 5 minutos.

Habían estado formados por un largo tiempo mientras comían helado y arrugaban la cara con los rayos del sol, hasta que Tony captó a un señor que vendía accesorios del lugar y compró dos gorras, una roja y otra azul. Peter hizo una broma muy mala con el color de éstas y los trajes de cada uno, por lo que Tony le palmeó la cabeza y le dijo que mejor no dijera nada.

Mientras comían sus helados, Peter le contaba a Tony su semana, la cual, por razones de viajes de Stark, no había podido presenciar con el chico.

Pasaba muy a menudo, para la decepción de Peter. Tony se iba de viaje o tenía su agenda llena de trabajo y el chico tenía que soportar "los normales y tristes días de no ver al señor Stark", como en su cabeza nombraba a ese suceso. Por ello, el mayor intentaba recompensarle de vez en cuando con un día entero de convivencia mentor-aprendiz, la cual no siempre era del todo cómoda para el magnate, ya que el niño pedía ir a lugares muy "comunes" para dos superhéroes, según sus propias palabras.

Extrañamente, Stark se sentía en la responsabilidad y confort de darle parte de su tiempo al chico, cuando por días no lo tenía saltando a su alrededor y, cuando eso pasaba, se tenía que preparar mentalmente para recibir un extenuante ataque de palabras durante horas. Palabras que muy en lo profundo de su ser, le agradaban, y que realmente extrañaba cuando no veía al niño. Peter era como un respiro en su vida.

–… Aunque claro, yo no podía simplemente dejarlo pasar, ¡era mi deber! Y a cambio ¿qué recibo? Un golpe. Es increíble.

Tony despertó de su hilo de pensamientos cuando percibió silencio por parte de Peter. El chico se veía molesto y por alguna razón se había callado, pero Stark no había puesto atención a su discurso. Decidió asentir con la cabeza y fingir saber de qué hablaba el adolescente.

–La vida no es justa, Pete, como lo está siendo ahora. No es posible que todavía no pasemos, no soporto seguir formado aquí. ¿Acaso no saben quién soy? ¿No me reconocen? Debería haber una fila exclusiva para vengadores.

Peter había dejado su enfado por unos segundos y echó un ojo a su alrededor, comprobando que sí, todos los veían con mucha atención y hasta con nervios, bueno, específicamente veían así al más grande de los dos. Lo raro era que no se acercaban como moscas pidiendo autógrafos o fotos.

–Creo que la gente sí sabe quién es, señor. Pero...

Stark miró a los lados. –Sí, sí... Tengo ese impacto en la gente, pero sabes de lo que hablo: los que trabajan aquí. Niño, no volveré a entrar a una feria pública, en el cuartel fácilmente podíamos construir un parque de diversiones exclusivo para ti...

–Es que no es lo mismo.

Después de más minutos de tortura para Tony y pláticas extravagantes por parte de Peter, al fin les tocó su turno y terminaron volando encima de varias cabezas ajenas a la plenitud de ambos, apreciando la vista y compañía.

–Señor, ¿cómo se siente su traje?–. Preguntó Peter mirando a su mentor, curioso, producto de la bola de pensamientos que lo llevaron a esa duda.

–Bueno, es realmente cómodo, aunque no lo parezca. Es como si estuvieras desnudo y tuvieras la movilidad absoluta.

Peter arrugó el entrecejo, confundido. –¿Desnudo? Pero estar desnudo no es agradable.

Tony alzó la ceja y movió la cabeza en gesto de desacuerdo. –Para niños inseguros de 15 años no lo es; para hombres como yo, es asombroso.

Parker abrió mucho los ojos. –¡Señor!–. Y decidió perder su vista en el paisaje de la feria, abochornado.

Stark rió por el sonrojo que cubrió al chico. –Tranquilo, Parker. Es algo lindo, lo entenderás en su momento.

Y Peter no replicó nada, seguía apenado. Aunque después de unos momentos de silencio, disfrutando de la armonía y frescura que los cubría, Peter volvió a hablar.

–¿Y... alguna vez cree que pueda, no sé, probarlo?–. Cuestionó, un tanto miedoso por suponer la respuesta.

–Claro que sí, pasará, y estoy seguro que muy pronto. Dime, ¿hay alguien dentro de esa hormonal cabecita tuya que te consuma parte del pensamiento para qu-

–¡Hablaba del traje! No de eso–. Se apresuró a decir, volviendo a sonrojarse.

Tony se quedó pensando, viendo las posibilidades de un niño puberto de 15 años, deseoso de experiencias y lleno de adrenalina, vestido con un traje que le puede hacer volar y que, con cualquier movimiento en falso, podría destruir parte de la ciudad. –Sería peligroso.

–¡Por favor! Pero si puedo soportar muchos golpes y soy muy ágil. No creo que me pueda pasar algo, todos los días me cuelgo en los edificios y-

–Para los demás. –Y Peter cerró la boca. Tony entonces recordó que en realidad ya le había dado un traje igual de mortal que el suyo a un niño puberto de 15 años, deseoso de experiencias y lleno de adrenalina. Tendría que analizar a profundidad el nivel de confianza que le tenía a Peter, porque ¿era seguro que ese niño no mataría a nadie con el traje? ¿o realmente Stark ya había perdido la cabeza? –Pero, oye, ya tienes uno, ¿para qué meterte en otro? El tuyo es fantástico y vale millones de dólares.

Peter se mordió el labio, ansioso. –Probármelo no significa que me lo vaya a quedar...–. Tony lo miró, entrecerrando un poco los ojos. –...Pero con el mío es suficiente–. Terminó por decir, evitando el regaño que Tony iba a empezar. –Y entonces... ¿la siguiente semana cree tener más tiempo para que trabajemos juntos en su laboratorio?

–Claro que sí, Pet. Acabo de tomar la decisión de que toda la semana sea para ti...

El menor abrió los ojos, entre avergonzado y emocionado. –No, no quiero interferir en sus cosas, si no puede...

–Hey, ¿me estás diciendo que no quieres trabajar? No vamos a jugar, niño, de verdad trabajamos.

–Es que con usted nada parece trabajo–. Soltó Peter, con más confianza que antes.

–Eso dile al personal de Industrias Stark, a ver qué te dicen...

En ese momento su ronda había terminado, por lo que los columpios empezaron a descender poco a poco, hasta que llegaron al suelo de nuevo. Ambos estaban en silencio, satisfechos con la tranquilidad del juego.

–¿Sabes qué? Deberíamos hacer eso más seguido.

–¿Ir a parques juntos?–. Respondió Peter, entusiasmado con la idea de salir más con su mentor.

–Mmm... quedarnos en silencio–. Peter lo miró entre molesto y ofendido, por lo que Stark rió de nuevo y le pasó un brazo por sus hombros. –¿Qué dice tu tía? ¿Todavía duda de mí? Porque puedo ir a convencerla de que no soy mala influencia para ti...

Y Peter lo volvió a mirar entre ofendido y confundido.

* * *

Algo tranqui... Pero me gustó la idea de exponer un poquito lo que creo de estos dos siendo amigos. A ver el próximo qué sale.


End file.
